In The Library
by aedy
Summary: After trying for years to get Kurt to notice him, from tossing mud at him to throwing him into dumsters, Puck gets a taste of what he wants completely out of the blue.


**Title**: In the Library  
**Characters**: Puck, Kurt **  
Genre**: PWP (it's not exactly sex though), Humor  
**Warnings**: un-betaed, "sex" in public spaces.**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt **  
Rating**: NC-17 **  
Words Count**: 1433 **  
A/N**: I needed a break from the angst of "It All Started for Money" and went to look at the amazing Puckurt meme and found an anonimous prompt and here's the story! I'm not sure I wrote it decently, sorry. **  
Summary**: _After trying for years to get Kurt to notice him, from tossing mud at him to throwing him into dumsters, Puck gets a taste of what he wants completely out of the blue.

* * *

_

Puck didn't know how or why it happened. All he knew was that one day he had looked up and Hummel had turned into Kurt. He remembered that they were about eleven or twelve when, while they were in the school courtyard (Kurt sitting under the trees playing with Mercedes and Tina and Puck playing soccer with Finn), his ball had rolled towards Kurt.

He had yelled to Kurt to throw the ball back and Kurt had yelled at him that he wasn't his dog and that he couldn't just order him around. Puck had picked up some mud then and walked over to where Kurt was playing with Mercedes and Tina because no one could yell at him besides his mom. He put all the mud on Kurt's hair and then picked up his ball before running back to play with Finn. It was the beginning of the end.

That was back at when things had been easy. Puck liked Kurt, so he made Kurt's life a living hell because that was just the way it worked. Then, High School had started and the scrawny kid had suddenly turned into a toned dancer who wore expensive clothes and Puck had really liked the change.

That new Kurt called for a change in Puck's behavior, unfortunately, that change manifested itself with an escalation of his tormenting of the boy. Before he could actually think of what the hell he was doing, he was throwing Kurt into a dumpster every day.

Things didn't change for a year after that and, while Puck used each dumpster-tossing as an excuse to touch Kurt, Kurt used them as an excuse to hate Puck even more than he already did in the past.

When things changed again it was thanks to Mr. Shue starting the Glee Club at McKinley.

Puck joined the choir (only after Kurt had done it first) and started using the club as an excuse to get closer to Kurt. He stopped tormenting him because really, they were sixteen and the time for pulling each other hair was definitely over. Then, once again without knowing how (because with Kurt Hummel things were never boring or predictable), they started forming some sort of fucked up friendship.

Of course Kurt had known that Puck had been crushing on him since they were kids, but he felt some sadistic joy in making Puck suffering for all he had put him through. But still, Puck wanted that one person that didn't seem to be affected by him and started using his charm and his body to try to woo him, but all Kurt still saw, was that kid that had covered him in mud that day years ago.

The next big change in the Puckerman-Hummel-Fucked-Up-Love-Story (as Puck liked to call what they had), happened while they were sitting in the library like any other boring Friday; Kurt with his eyes fixed on a book Puck didn't even know what it was about, and Puck staring at Kurt. It was a library, at what else was he supposed to look at?

The table they had chosen was hidden behind a row of shelves and Mrs. Anderson couldn't see them from their desk. Usually, they used this time to study, or at least, Kurt did, Puck just stood there because of Kurt. Sometimes he hated that he had made his feelings so obvious, especially when Kurt would say something like '_I could only go out with you if I was desperate enough to decide that your good looks make up for your awful personality._'

He was waiting for Kurt to get desperate enough. In the mean time, he took him out for coffees every afternoon and gave him a slushie every morning when it was hot outside.

Kurt sighed sounding bored and Puck wondered why in the hell he was reading a book he didn't even like. He heard a soft thud and looked around to see if someone was there, but they were the only students at that hour in the library. He could even hear Mrs. Anderson snoring at her desk.

He was about to resume his staring when he suddenly felt it. A warm, sock covered foot started caressing his ankle. His eyes opened widely and he turned his head around so quickly that his neck hurt.

"What are you doing?"

But all Kurt did was turning the page of his book completely ignoring him.

The foot rubbed his ankle for a few moments before starting to make its way up his calf. His hands closed into tights fists when the foot started rubbing his knee.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed at Kurt who was still pretending not to notice what he was doing.

Puck started feeling like the room was getting hotter and hotter by the second as the foot kept going up his leg. It came to a rest on his thigh and, after having turned another page of his book, Kurt slid down in his chair a little and let his foot follow the curve of Puck's thigh until it was resting against his crotch.

Puck closed his eyes and bit down on his lower lip desperately trying to keep quiet. He wondered what had gotten into Kurt, but then the boy started sliding his foot up and down and Puck's dick started to harden and every rational thought escaped his mind.

"Shit," he whispered huskily, gripping the edge of the table to stop himself from jumping Kurt. The boy's foot was tormenting him but when he opened his eyes again, Kurt's gaze was still fixed on his damn book. "Ku... Kurt..." A moan broke his voice and Kurt's lips curved into an evil little grin. "You... fucker..." He tightened his hold against the table when Kurt's foot pushed against his erection.

He was sixteen, but he didn't want to come like some virgin. There was no way that he was coming in his jeans just because Kurt frigging Hummel had finally decided that he was worth his time. He really wanted to tell Kurt to go fuck himself and just leave the library, but then the foot increased its pressure and a strangled whine escaped him.

"Is something wrong, Noah?" Kurt asked as if the foot rubbing Puck wasn't his own.

Puck was about to say something like, 'You evil bastard' but found his hips moving forward trying to increase the pressure of the contact. In a second, he was practically humping Kurt's leg like a needy little bitch.

Kurt turned another page of his book and his foot started to rub Puck harder and harder trying to push forward when Puck raised his hips so the contact would feel more intense to Noah.

Puck decided that considering that the boy he had been trying to get together with for the last five years of his life was finally acknowledging him like he had always wanted, coming in his pants like a virgin wasn't so bad after all, especially when Kurt started to rub faster and faster against him increasing the pressure every now and then.

He felt his orgasm starting in his toes before running up his legs like jolt of electricity that converged in his dick. He bit down on his lower lip to the point of almost drawing blood and tightened his hold on the edge of the table when he felt his balls drawing up and his orgasm finally erupting.

And as out of the blue as it had come, the foot retreated back. Puck lowered his forehead on the table and started to take big gulps of air. He wondered why Kurt had chosen the school library for their first intercourse. Damn, they have never even kissed, yet!

He was still recovering from his orgasm when he heard Kurt closing the book he was reading. He looked up and saw the boy leaving the book on the table before getting up like nothing had happened.

Puck was really thinking that now Kurt was going to go back to treat him like his bitch, like Santana did (the only difference being that Santana gave him sex back, while Kurt simply did it because he could) but then, after having grabbed his jacket and his shoulder bag, the boy stopped next to him and looked down in his eyes saying, "Pick me up at seven tomorrow." And then he was gone.

Puck kept staring after him completely bewildered for a few minutes before shooting up to his feet yelling, "YES!"


End file.
